3Below - Book of Drabbles
by LizzyLucky
Summary: NEW ANNOUNCEMENT ALSO - Most Recent Drabble - Get Out of My Room! - Aja, caught by Krel, is girling out over an animated character from a popular animated movie- and Krel couldn't be having more fun teasing her. - Also! I would really love to get some new requests and reviews. Tell me what you think and what you want to see! 3
1. Krel's Nightmare

Right, so- my other 3Below fanfiction - Faultless (I would be thrilled if you looked it up and read it) got pretty good response. Up to 5 reviews- all positive, too. The most recent, from a guest, said "I request more Krel Angst." Well, Krel is my favourite character, I enjoy writing angst, and I've never tried writing genuine Drabbles before - 100 word blurbs. So, here we go! A book of Drabbles! Please, **request** as much as you want. I'd love an excuse to write more, and this fandom needs more fanfiction. Gives me an excuse to add to the fandom's fiction, and hopefully inspire others into writing, tool. Plus, drabbles aren't nearly so time consuming as one-shots or chapter books, so the more, the merrier, right? Anyway, this one will be true to our dear guest's request and focus on Krel and angsty themes- what if, like we saw with Aja, Krel had nightmares too? How does he deal with them?

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"No!"

Krel shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He had to look around quickly to reassure himself that he wasn't dead, neither his sister- that, for now, they were okay.

But it wasn't okay. He couldn't get those images out of his head. He couldn't seem to avoid that constantly replaying sequence of events; parents dissolving in front of him, then being pulled onto the Mothership, shot at from the air…

They were so _alone_ here...

He let out a dry sob and leaned against the headboard, trembling. He wanted his sister's comfort-

No. He'd have to face this alone.

* * *

Oof. Why must us writers be hardest on our favourite characters? One of the mysteries of the universe, I suppose. Poor Krel… Man, my Author's Notes are longer than the drabbles themselves XD I'll have to work on that. Thanks guys!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Still Ticklish

Well, one guest said he or she wanted bonding between the siblings, and I do too, so…

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Augh, fligshaag!"

"It was your idea, little brother."

"I was being sarcastic! I didn't _actually_ want you to call Luug over! There are more efficient ways to get spilled syrup off my torso!"

"At least this way was quicker."

"Yeah, but now I need a shower even more than _before…_ "

"Luug's saliva isn't _that_ unsanitary…"

"It feels like it! You shouldn't have done it!"

"I disagree. Actually, Luug helped me learn something I didn't know."

"Oh, really? And what would _that_ be?"

"That you are just as ticklish as you used to be!"

"Aja... Ah... N-no, I'm not actually- AJA-HAHA!"

* * *

I wasn't intending on doing all-dialogue initially, but that's what happened and I kinda like it... Has to be tried at some point anyhow, right? I'll bet no one can tell that Krel is my favourite to victimize… XD

-LizzyLucky


	3. MY Fault?

I dunno why I'm only writing one every day or two, these are easy to write… I should make an adjustment to that… One or two a day would be good for starters… But I guess we'll have to see. Spring semester just started, so..

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Aja?" Krel asked, placing a hand on Aja's shoulder. Aja wiped away a tear and gave him a smile.

"I'm sure, Krel. Stop asking." She said amusedly.

"But you stopped breathing for almost 30 sectons!" He responded disbelievingly.

"Well it's your fault." She responded, folding both pairs of arms and turning her nose away in faux offense.

"MY fault? How is it MY fault?"

"You made me do it!" Aja said. Krel threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"How was I supposed to know you would laugh that hard? It was just a joke!"

* * *

Not sure exactly where this came from, but _I_ think it's funny. XD

-LizzyLucky


	4. Stuck-Together Trash

I just feel like writing. No ideas yet. We'll find out what I turn in the next few minutes!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Hey, it's okay. It's just a ribbon anyway, why does it matter?" Aja said, pulling Krel into her side.

"I know it's just a ribbon. But they didn't even _look_ at my table!" He insisted, throwing his arms out in front of him. "Steve's stupid traffic cone didn't even follow the basic rules that the other volcanoes did. His was just a bunch of stuck-together trash!" Aja giggled.

"Well, all the judges were a bunch of 'stuck-together trash'." She said, bumping playfully into Krel and earning a grin from him.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, looking down but smiling affectionately.

* * *

Okay, well, I guess it was a fluff fic where Aja comforts Krel after he loses the Science fair? I dunno XD I guess I did kind of have this idea festering in my mind already, but I'm also pretty happy with how it turned out. Cute, yes?

-LizzyLucky


	5. Don't Touch It!

The one with "Krel Angst" was pretty popular, so I thought I'd try doing something that was a mix of "hurt" and "fluff." Meh. It might end up being super fluffy, since it's so tiny, but I'll turn out other, angstier stuff eventually.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't touch it!" Krel yelped, pulling away.

"I have to get the splinter out if you want it to stop hurting!" Aja shot back, huffing impatiently.

"You're rough!" Krel argued defensively, cradling his lower right arm. Aja rolled her eyes, but felt bad when Krel grimaced at her touch.

"You flinched as soon as I touched it. Just let me get it out and I'll leave it alone." She stated, examining the sliver of wood. Yanking it out quickly, much to Krel's distaste, she discarded it and patted him on the back.

"You'll be fine, little brother."

* * *

I dunno why I thought this was so funny XD It also seemed kind of cute, so I went with it.

-LizzyLucky


	6. Biological Symptoms

Per someone's request to do sic-fics, I've decided to do a few drabbles based on the idea. A few, at least. And, I would actually really like to make a fuller fanfiction that is not just a drabble for sic-fics, since I'm a sucker for seeing the vulnerability behind my favourite characters XD Thanks for the request, so much! I love getting requests!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Aja, the school nurse said you have to stay in bed." Krel deadpanned.

"But there are things I need to do!" Aja argued.

"You're not well at all! Your temperature is abnormal, and you are leaking bodily fluids!" Krel said, shaking a finger at her.

"Those are biological symptoms. I will be fine when I revert to my Akiridion form."

"No, you won't. Your 'biological symptoms' will be made energy based and won't affect you any differently."

Aja groaned loudly and let herself be pushed back onto the bed. She smiled in spite of herself when Krel passed a tissue.

* * *

So there's that. I seem incapable of resisting adding fluff when both Krel and Aja are involved. XD Looking forward to the next one!

-LizzyLucky


	7. 2:38 am

I've had a really bad day… )= But I've got like three new suggestions and a whole bunch of ideas and a mindless state of mind that says I don't want to do anything but work on fanfiction, so I'm gonna write a whole bunch of drabbles for you guys!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Krel woke himself with a fit of harsh coughing that rattled his entire body and hurt his throat. Glancing at the clock (2:38 am), he got out of bed. He immediately became very dizzy and noted that the air felt much too cold.

"Aja?" He croaked quietly through his sister's bedroom door. After a moment of muffled shuffling from inside, Aja opened the door and took in his appearance. Without a word, she took him by the hand and led him to the living room.

"I caught your stupid cold." Krel had said, grinning sheepishly then coughing himself hoarse.

* * *

I'm thinking the next one will be with both of them sick and Vex taking care of them. Or maybe the other way around. Or both. Or maybe neither. Heck, maybe I'll just keep writing individual ones for each of them being sick. We'll find out. (;

-LizzyLucky


	8. What, what?

Hello! Even if I don't exactly get a million reviews, I just thought you guys ought to know how much joy I get out of seeing views and visitors for all my stories and chapters. You all rock!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"What, what?" Varvatos Vex bellowed. "You have both contracted human illness? That is highly improbable! It is a ploy!" He accused.

Aja and Krel shared a look. Each (still in their human forms) were very pale and flush in the face and held a shared blanket around their shoulders.

"It is not considered all that unlikely amongst humans during their colder seasons, Commander Vex." Aja explained. Krel nodded and sniffled.

Varvatos put a hand to his chin and considered them for a moment, humming. "Very well." He gave in. "I will acquire the humans' most common "cold" remedies, my royals."

* * *

Okay, that was a bit different than what I was expecting to write (don't ask because I have no idea what I was expecting XD) but I like it all the same. I imagine Aja and Krel probably had some unified coughing or sneezing fit during a shared class and were sent home by their teacher or something. XD

-LizzyLucky


	9. Glass of Water

Okay, so, since I posted that drabble about Krel being sick, which seriously could not have been very long ago, that chapter's already gotten a dozen views, and I think that's awesome, so I wanna see if doing another sick one for him does me anything XD Maybe not, but we all enjoy a little whump from time to time, don't we?

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Ah, why doesn't it _stop_?" Krel exclaimed miserably, voice cracking with every word. Aja gave him a sympathetic look and took his empty glass of water from him.

"My throat still hurts! And my nose is leaking! Why does everything hurt?" He complained, turning over and pressing his face into the pillows on the couch as Aja got up to fill his glass back up.

"Maybe your throat would start getting better if you stopped talking." Aja suggested. Krel just moaned into the pillow, heaving a pain-filled sigh as his body ached.

"Earth has too many powerful diseases." He mumbled.

* * *

This one's more funny to me just because Krel is so whiny. I put him through too much...

-LizzyLucky


	10. Disproportionately Sized Appendages

So, someone did a request where I "do something" with their headcannon that Aja and Krel's Akiridion forms have tiny feet. I mean, I kinda agree with this headcannon but it's really hard to figure out what to do with it, so I hope this will suffice. Thank you so, so much for the request! Requests make me happy!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"So you're really aliens?!"

"Akiridions, please, Eli, and yes." Krel responded. Aja gave him a look.

"Wow! You guys are so much taller than us... And you have four arms! And you're so… blue! Incredible! And your feet are so tiny-"

"Woah, what? Our feet aren't-" Aja cut herself off, looking down at her own feet and comparing them to Eli's, Krel seeming to do the same.

"Huh." Krel said, lifting one of his own feet and looking at it. "I always did think our human forms had disproportionately sized appendages." He said thoughtfully. Eli all but burst out laughing.

* * *

Oh, good gracious, I got a laugh out of this one, totally great prompt! I can actually, legitimately imagine this being a conversation between these characters, although maybe with some speech stylization correction on Aja's part. Anywho, thank you for the request! I enjoyed this immensely.

-LizzyLucky


	11. They're So Primitive

**Starwings2Night** you've made my day! I did see your other comment, and I really appreciate that you enjoy my Drabbles. I kept getting new ideas between Drabbles as I went, which is why I'm only getting to your requests now XD I'm so excited to write for them, so thank you so much! This will focus on your first request, Krel being frustrated with Earth's primitive technology after science class.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"They didn't even cover how to reach the _speed_ of light! How can humans not know something so basic? They're so primitive." Krel was saying.

"So what? We're not even staying here very long." Aja said, walking beside him.

"So what? Aja, it's so frustrating! They speak to us the way I expected to be spoken to as a child- the humans would describe it as "going back to kindergarten." All we're actually going over- and over and over and over- is light and its properties! And not even all of them!" Krel ranted. Aja shook her head and giggled.

* * *

I was hoping I'd be able to make it funnier- but it's surprisingly hard. I hope this will do!

-LizzyLucky


	12. Puppy-Dog Eyes

Another request from Starwings2Night - I love this one! I haven't even started writing yet and I'm thrilled. Thank you!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"...and it turns out, that golden staff he traded me the bat for was his sceptor! And right after that, he took me back to the tree where-"

"Ajaaaaa!" Krel groaned at his sister's rambling. "I'm _thrilled_ the bumbling oaf amuses you, but I'm trying to sleeeep!" He said. He grabbed the edge of his blanket and turned onto his other side, yanking the blanket out from underneath Aja and throwing her onto the floor with a thump.

Krel gave her his best, most pathetic, little brother puppy-dog eyes just as she sat back up to argue.

"Fine… Goodnight, Krel."

* * *

I dunno, I think I got the sibling banter down pretty well… XD I've decided Krel has this super power to persuade his softie of a sister into leaving him alone when he's really desperate, too, haha… Thank you so much for the request! I love this one!

-LizzyLucky


	13. Give him Glorious Death!

Sweet! Starwings2Night, you are on fire! I am completely in love with your 3rd idea, and since I'm actively writing right now, might as well, right? Thanks so much! Without further ado, here is the continuation to "Puppy-Dog Eyes!"

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Just as Krel was drifting back to sleep, he heard shouting outside his bedroom. Sighing defeatedly, he got up and went out to find Aja and Varvatos. Of course.

"But Steve only-"

"We could spear him and boil his insides!"

"No! I only meant that-"

"Hm… Perhaps it would be more entertaining to launch him into space and watch him implode…"

"What? No! Steve is a harmless-"

"...give him glorious death!"

Krel, suddenly feeling very awake, rushed between them.

"That's enough! Varvatos, she just went on another human date. That's all! Can we alllll go back to bed now? Please?"

* * *

Well, I feel it ended a little abruptly. Like, it feels like it still needs more for it to be finished, but I already cut back a bunch of it, so I guess it is what it is… I like it, though! I suppose it leaves the rest of it up to imagination. I like to think Krel used his puppy-dog eyes again and Aja and Vex shared a look of "okay, we can get along long enough to be merciful to this poor, innocent child…" or something, right?

-LizzyLucky


	14. On His Shoulder

ELEMENTALKEYS YES! I think I'm completely in love with the duckling idea and I suddenly hate how confined I am to this horrid 100 words thing XD I'm really tempted to start a book of one-shots too, and if I do, I'll probably have to turn some of the drabbles into actual one shots, because there is no way I can cover everything I want to for your duckling idea in 100 words, so THANK YOU.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

Krel, unbeknownst to his sister, had decided to take a midnight walk.

On his way back home, he heard something rustling behind him. Assuming he was being followed, he whipped around and was surprised to see a small, yellow duck on the ground. It made eye-contact with him and then ran up to his foot- startling him into falling over backwards. He watched, frozen, as the creature (verrry soft) crawled along his leg and then settled happily on his chest in front of his nose.

...

Aja was not very happy to see Krel return with a duckling on his shoulder.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU HOW IN LOVE WITH THIS IDEA I AM. Seriously, when I get the time to start a one-shots book, this is going to be the first prompt I use. AUGH. I CAN'T. SO. CUTE.

-LizzyLucky


	15. Late Night Training

Alright, Starwings2Night, I have to apologize; I don't think I'll be using your 4th idea for Drabbles. I can't think of a way to keep them in character while still following the prompt and keeping within the 100 word limit- so I guess that one's out. I have a thing about trying to keep them in character if I can, so… Sorry! It's a really interesting idea, though! I almost feel like it would make more sense the other way around- that Aja found the girl and Krel. Anyways, I'm going to move to your 5th idea. It looks like fun! We'll see what I can do with 100 words.

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Krel!" Aja leapt over the couch one-handed, chasing her little brother. "Get BACK here with my serrator!"

Krel laughed from in front of Aja and taunted her with the weapon in question.

"You'll have to catch me first." He said teasingly.

"AUGH! I just want to go to bed!" Aja growled as Krel ducked outside of her reach, sticking his tongue out at her.

"I've been up for hours training! And we have the school tomorrow!"

"I know we do!" Krel agreed through a snicker. "Now you know how _I_ felt when you got back from your date _yesterday_!"

"KREL!"

* * *

I was legitimately grinning through this entire thing. What a fun idea! Honestly, made me happy.

-LizzyLucky


	16. Get Out of My Room!

Alright, so, for he sake of my OCD-ish-ness that comes with wanting to keep the characters… well, in-character, Starwings2Night, I'm probably not going to have Aja full-on kissing a poster, but I can improvise- Thank you for all the ideas! I'm loving it!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Is that… a How to Train Your Dragon pillow?"

Aja startled and looked up.

"Krel!" She half-shrieked. "Get out of my room!" Krel, completely ignoring her, leapt forward and snatched the small square pillow from his sister's hands.

"Oh, not just any How to Train Your Dragon pillow…" He said tauntingly.

"Seriously, Krel!"

"It has a picture of- what was his name? Hiccup- right in the middle of it!" Krel turned around and held up the pillow as though examining it. Aja's cheeks burned.

"And you said I was bad for thinking that animated female on the television was attractive!"

* * *

Oh my goodness, okay XD Not really my favourite, if I'm honest, but it was definitely a cute idea. I imagine Krel probably would have been irked that he couldn't just lean out of Aja's reach- she is, after all, both older and taller than him. Maybe I'll do something with that eventually…

-LizzyLucky


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

AHHHHGHDOSHODJSKOJNJIOPS

Okay, guys, I know I've been gone for AGESSSS….. College can only cover so many excuses. It is, legit, 1:30 AM right now, and that's like, the umpteenth time I've stayed up this late or later. I was really aiming to get some writing done tonight, but I'm behind on my homework, I still don't have all my books for classes, I don't have a job and am thus broke, I still have like 5 art requests to do, I'm behind on my daily writing prompts challenge for my new years' resolution, my rent was due 8 days and I haven't turned it in yet, etc., etc…. So I've got a few priorities.

BUT! I am _absolutely_ not quitting on this. Drabbles are fast and easy, but they still take between ten and twenty minutes each, so I can't really get to any tonight. I just wanted to reassure you guys that **I AM NOT LEAVING THIS BOOK**. I also really wanted to say-

I'VE JUST BROKEN 4,000 VIEWS ON THIS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE AND I AM SO LUCKY THAT MY STORIES ARE SO WELL LIKED!

I appreciate you guys and I hope you'll hold out for me and be patient as I deal with real life. I'll be coming back either way, both to this, to the one-shots, to my poor, neglected Wu's Teas Aftermath Series, and I even plan on rewriting "Faultless." I've had a number of mistakes pointed out to me, and I really did start rushing it at the end. I want to retry it, now that I'm not in the 24-hours-following-the-first-binge-of-the-show daze. Or whatever you call it. I apparently forgot Zadra was there XD.

Thank you guys again! Thanks for your patience, thanks for your requests, thanks for your time, thanks for your views and your reviews, and thank you for loving 3Below as much as I do!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
